


Reconsideraciones tardías

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [66]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Comfort, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Genderswap, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Secrets, Slice of Life, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 58] La desidia de Gustav es de entre sus defectos el peor, y el más letal para sus intereses.





	Reconsideraciones tardías

**Author's Note:**

> Dejo como advertencia para quien lea esto que el slow burn de este fic para conseguir que Gustav y Georgie sean felices va para largo, y en gran medida va en función de esa desidia que aludo en el resumen. ¿Preparadas?

**Reconsideraciones tardías**

 

En piloto automático, Gustav compró el primer vuelo que saliera de vuelta a Alemania (a Berlín en concreto, puesto que era lo único que había podido conseguir con tan poca antelación, donde abordaría un autobús directo a Magdeburg), y apenas pasar aduanas y entregar su equipaje, tomó consciencia de que quizá debía llamar a Franziska e informarle que planeaba quedarse unos días en su departamento con ella y Frederick.

Mientras contemplaba la pantalla de su móvil con aprensión por el regaño que estaba por recibir, Gustav volvió a sopesar sus opciones que se reducían a dos: Franziska u hospedarse en el departamento de Georgie, que permanecería solo y con él como único habitante, del cual tenía llave y en cuyo interior se encontraban todas sus pertenencias, pero… Gustav necesitaba tiempo para pensar, y un espacio propio que no estuviera saturado de la presencia de la bajista era primordial, así que con mucho pesar de su parte presionó el botón verde de llamado y aguardó paciente.

Un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulso le confirmó que si para él eran las cinco de la tarde para su hermana eran las dos de la mañana, y por tratarse de un martes para ella, con toda seguridad era que dormía y su llamada la iba a enfurecer todavía más. Por su bien, esperaba al menos que ella tuviera compasión, pero se temía, una vez saliera a la luz el motivo de su intempestivo viaje y posterior visita, sus esperanzas darían directo a la basura.

—¿Diiiga? —Conectó la línea luego de tres intentos, y la voz adormilada que respondió a Gustav resultó ser la de un varón.

—¿Frederick? Uhm, soy yo, Gustav…

—¿Guuustav? —Continuó éste luchando contra el sueño—. ‘spera —carraspeó—, dame unos segundos… ¡Franny! ¡Franziska! Despierta, cariño…

«Hágase tu voluntad», pensó Gustav, que criado bajo el dogma religioso en la infancia, tendía a recurrir a ellos cuando le invadían los mismos temores de por aquel entonces, así que tratándose de enfrentar a su hermana, se sorprendió de no haber recitado el Padrenuestro completo antes de que ella contestara.

—No me jodas, más vale que esto sea bueno —fueron las primeras palabras de su hermana al ponerse al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Gus, sabes siquiera qué horas son?

—Las dos con quince —respondió éste con culpabilidad—. Ahórrate los reproches para más tarde, ¿vale?

—¿Cómo que más tarde? —Se enfocó ella en ese punto de la oración—. Espera… ¿Qué no estás en LA? ¿O ya vienes de camino? Pensé que no estarías de vuelta en por lo menos diez días más.

—Ya… Cambio de planes. Te explico después. De momento estoy a punto de abordar y por las prisas y la temporada sólo he conseguido un vuelo con escalas, así que llegaré a Berlín de aquí a catorce horas más, que con aduanas, el equipaje y todo eso serán unas cuantas más.

—¿A Berlín? Jo…

—De ahí tomaré algún autobús o algo, no te preocupes. Pero escucha, yo, uhm… —A pesar de estar rodeado de personas que seguro ni entendían una palabra de alemán, Gustav se cohibió por tener que estar en plena sala de espera rogándole a su hermana mayor por un sitio donde alojarse—. Han pasado unas cosas aquí, y me urge un lugar donde pasar la noche, y tal vez un par de días. No muchos, lo prometo, y te ayudaré con los gastos, pero en verdad me urge, Franny.

—Y supongo que no quieres que ni mamá o papá se enteren y por eso no acudes con ellos antes que conmigo, ¿correcto?

—Correcto. —Gustav se mordió el labio inferior esperando el veredicto de su hermana.

—¿Y qué pasa con Georgie?

—Uhm…

—¿Viene contigo o no?

Gustav se mordió con más fuerza todavía el labio, y un dolor lacerante lo forzó a soltarlo. —No.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Es una historia larga… Franny, en serio, no tengo batería y en cualquier momento voy a abordar. No podré volver a comunicarme contigo hasta que aterrice, y así que dime de una vez si puedo o no hospedarme en tu departamento o busco en otro lado.

—¿El que no llegues a un hotel es por algo en particular?

—Sí —suspiró Gustav—. Porque también me vendría bien hablar contigo y… Que seas mi hermana mayor y me aconsejes.

Un suspiro largo llegó a sus oídos. —Ok, tú sí sabes convencerme. Avísame cuando llegues a Berlín y de vuelta cuando estés en Hamburg. Frederick y yo pasaremos por ti a la central de autobuses y ya hablaremos.

—Probablemente llegué tarde en la noche, a eso de las nueve o diez si bien me va.

—Tú llama igual. Ya nos las apañaremos, tú no te preocupes por eso.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Cuídate, Gus.

Intercambiando con ella la última despedida, Gustav colgó a tiempo para escuchar el primer anuncio de abordaje que se hacía a su vuelo. Consigo sólo llevaba una maleta de mano en el que guardaba su portátil, pero Gustav previó que no le iba a interesar en lo más mínimo utilizarlo mientras se encontraba en el aire.

Mientras se formaba en la fila para revisar boletos, se lamentó el no haber comprado ni un libro en algún kiosko del aeropuerto, porque si la experiencia de muchas millas de vuelo de viajero frecuente le habían dejado, era que las películas de los vuelos eran terribles y anticuadas, con mal sonido y pésima calidad, así que por delante tenía una excesiva cantidad de horas sin más compañía que la propia y que se auguraban aburridas a morir.

A pesar de ello, cuando Gustav por fin cruzó y se encontró sentado en su asiento (la última ventanilla, y con cercanía excesiva a los sanitarios) no pudo evitar contener un suspiro de alivio al sentir, que de momento, sus problemas se quedaban en América mientras él volvía a Europa y se refugiaba de ellos.

—Soy un puto cobarde —masculló para sí, al menos en parte consolado por el hecho de que el avión iba lleno a la mitad de su capacidad, y por la localización de su hilera nadie más había querido acomodarse ahí. Tampoco había niños pequeños, ni familias amplias, así que la cabina se mantuvo en relativo silencio mientras las azafatas daban las indicaciones de seguridad de siempre y el capitán esperaba órdenes para dirigirse a la pista y despegar.

Revisando en su equipaje, Gustav comprobó con visaje que su reproductor apenas si tenía un mísero 43% de batería, y que por haber comprado su asiento en clase económica no contaba con el privilegio de un cargador, así que se aguantó las ganas de escuchar música al menos mientras los niveles de aburrimiento estaban en lo mínimo.

Por desgracia, su cerebro se dedicó a dar vueltas alrededor del mismo tema, que no era otro sino Bill y Tom con su retorcida relación, Georgie con su expresión dolida al despedirse de él, y luego de nueva cuenta Bill y lo cabrón que había sido todos esos años en favor de sus intereses. Un cuarto pensamiento se unió al resto cuando Gustav recordó el viaje que había hecho con su padre y Frederick a inicios de año, y luego las palabras de su progenitor de cuando contemplaban el amanecer y éste la había sacudido los cimientos con una simple pregunta: _¿Qué clase de amigos son esos?_ , y que luego sepultó bajo el peso de una afirmación más: _Si no puedes confiar en ellos para apoyarte en los momentos felices de tu vida, entonces… ¿Qué valor tiene esa amistad?_

El sentimiento de traición que ya antes le había dado un par de dentelladas en el orgullo volvió con más fuerza que antes, y Gustav contempló indiferente por la ventanilla el espectáculo del avión acelerando en la pista y luego la conversión de miniaturización por la que todo pasó mientras se alejaban de tierra y remontaban en el aire.

En contraste a la liberación que lo embargó al abordar, Gustav tuvo que acallar el desconsuelo agudo que lo invadió en cada poro y célula de su organismo cuando por inercia buscó la mano de Georgie para consolarla y se encontró con un asiento vacío que permanecería así por todo el trayecto.

Mientras él huía de lo que le era penoso e incómodo de lidiar, a cambio ella se había quedado atrás para resarcir lo que estuviera en su poder y enfrentarse a lo que no como una adulta. Una oleada de vergüenza bañó a Gustav de pies a cabeza, y éste hundió en su asiento deseando como nunca antes el haber resistido lo que fuera necesario para no ceder a la tentación de evadirse. De haber sido así, todavía estaría en LA, y si bien dudaba que todo aquello se resolviera en menos de veinticuatro horas con una simple palmadita en la espalda y un “¿te follas a tu gemelo? ¡Bien por ti, campeón!”, tampoco creía que poniendo distancia encontrarían la panacea a sus problemas. Si acaso, lo había empeorado todo, porque dudaba reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a todos ellos antes de lo estrictamente obligatorio, y eso se resumía a enero y la tan temible fecha en la que tendrían que reunirse los cuatro a firmar la renovación de su contrato como banda ante la disquera.

Con un presentimiento, Gustav se convenció de que hasta entonces no volvería a estar en el mismo cuarto que cualquiera de los dos Kaulitz, y que así como él no planeaba llamarlos, enviarles un sms, escribir un correo o contactarlo por vía Skype, ellos tampoco lo harían, y la profunda grieta que se había formado entre ambos grupos sólo se ensancharía… Lo que siendo honestos, poco le importaba en esos instantes en que su mayor preocupación era el dolor de oídos que la altura le estaba provocando.

Georgie por el otro lado…

—La he cagado en grande —masculló Gustav apenas moviendo los labios, atento a cómo las consecuencias de sus actos lo estaban llevando a un camino de perdición—. Franny me va a matar…

—Señor, ¿puedo ofrecerle una bebida? —Interrumpió una de las azafatas su flagelación mental y Gustav rechazó el jugo de frutos rojos que le ofertó como primera opción y lo cambió por una botellita de vodka.

Nada que lo fuera emborrachar con simples 100ml, en sus haberes tenía juergas en las que esa cantidad era apenas el aperitivo, pero que bebió de un trago apenas rompió el sello del diminuto envase. El licor le bajó como agua por la garganta, y exhalando por la boca una vez que terminó y le devolvió a la atónita empleada la botellita, se pidió una manta y sin más se cubrió con ella.

—Por favor, que no me despierten —pidió en voz baja.

—Muy bien, señor.

Y porque se lo propuso así, Gustav durmió la mayor parte del vuelo, con una pequeña pausa para la escala que realizaron en Londres en donde hizo un corto viaje al sanitario, y después se volvió a hundir en el sueño.

La miseria, gran amiga y compañera de largos periodos, de eso se encargó.

 

—Luces fatal —fue lo primero que le dijo Franziska cuando ella, Frederick y Gustav se encontraron en el interior de su automóvil y con rumbo a su departamento—. ¿Es que no pegaste el ojo en todo el vuelo?

—Al contrario, pero no era precisamente un colchón ortopédico ese asiento de avión. Y mejor ni entro en más detalles con el de autobús, pero postdata, olía a orines.

—Ew, qué asco.

—Y yo que pensaba que la vida de un rockstar era más glamurosa que eso —comentó Frederick, que con ambas manos al volante se había mantenido aparte de la charla de hermanos.

—Nah, qué va —rió Gustav muy a su pesar—. Si te contara… Podrían escribirse libros enteros con las historias que tengo.

Distrayéndose con anécdotas graciosas y otras que rayaban en lo escatológico (un humor que Franziska no compartía y que la hizo permanecer en silencio), Gustav y Frederick llevaron la batuta de la conversación hasta llegar al edificio de departamentos y todavía en el ascensor hasta quedar frente a frente con la puerta de entrada de su vivienda.

—Tendrás que dormir en el sofá, pero al menos se convierte en cama —dijo Franziska apenas cruzar el umbral—. Es lo que tenemos.

—No te preocupes. Prometo no extender mi estancia y no causar problemas —se comprometió Gustav, y con pesadez dejó caer su maleta de mano en el suelo y soltó las otras dos que cargaba a cuestas.

—Bueno, yo… Iré a tomar una ducha y directo a la cama —dijo Frederick, acercándose a Franziska para besarla en los labios y luego retirarse—. Que te sea leve, Gus.

—Seh, ojalá —respondió éste sin abrigar esperanzas de que su hermana no fuera a reprenderle con dureza.

Franziska dio inicio a su sesión de Hermana Mayor vs. Hermano Menor señalando un lado del sofá-cama para que Gustav se sentara y ocupando ella el otro.

—Hablé con Georgie, que lo sepas. En cuanto colgaste le marqué y ella me lo dijo todo.

—No creo que te haya dicho todo, Franny… —Masculló Gustav entre dientes, intrigado a la vez de qué clase de mentira había esgrimido Georgie para intercambiar el incesto entre Bill y Tom por algo de igual calibre pero que a la vez no les hiciera correr el riesgo de ir a la cárcel.

Franziska se cruzó de brazos y le demostró lo contrario. —En serio, lo sé.

La comisura del ojo derecho de Gustav se contrajo en un tic nervioso. —Lo dudo, Fran, en serio.

Su hermana se limitó sonrojarse un poco en las mejillas. —Lo admito, yo también estaría escéptica de creer que un secreto tan volátil saliera a colación con tal facilidad. Al principio no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba… —El tic en el ojo de Gustav se intensificó mientras éste absorbía cada palabra que cuidadosamente expresaba su hermana—. Supuse que se trataba de una broma demasiado elaborada para ser real, o una apuesta entre ustedes donde al final gritarían “¡Sorpresa, te engañamos!”, pero no fue así. Luego Bill pidió hablar conmigo por unos minutos y…

—Franny…

—Sé que no estoy teniendo la reacción que esperabas. De hecho, no es ni la que yo habría supuesto tener en un caso como éste. Si acaso porque… Dadas las… circunstancias… —Se atragantó Franziska y tras un par de respiraciones volvió a la carga—. No es un secreto fácil de digerir, ¿eh?

Todavía indeciso de si Georgie había dado con una buena pantalla de encubrimiento para su situación y había involucrado a Bill en su mentira o de verdad le había contado la verdad a Franziska, Gustav optó por no delatarse y en cambio pedirle a su hermana que fuera todavía más clara.

—¿Qué te dijo Georgie exactamente? ¿Y Bill? —Exigió enterarse, y Franziska soltó la bomba sin ninguna clase de represión, apenas un tono más de rubor que le cubrió un área mayor que antes.

—Incesto…

—Oh.

—Así que es cierto… —Musitó ella—. Aún abrigaba la esperanza de que se tratara de una… Uhm, ya qué.

—Estás demasiado tranquila.

—No sabría decirlo… Cuando hablé con Georgie en un principio supuse que había pasado algo grave, de catastróficas consecuencias; algún accidente, o… Yo que sé. La imaginación es un arma de doble filo.

«Mira a quién se lo dices», pensó Gustav con amargura, puesto que bien conocía esa ruta transitada con anterioridad, cuando la única pista que tenía a mano era el adjetivo ‘abominable’ y nada más.

—Siempre me parecieron un par raro. Desde niños —prosiguió Franziska, refiriéndose Bill y a Tom—. Muy unidos, demasiado cercanos, tan… simbióticos. No idénticos, a ratos parecía que querían diferenciarse del otro y marcar su propia personalidad, pero…

—Seh, entiendo bien a qué te refieres.

Gustav había pasado por ese mismo confuso proceso mental en el que luchaba por relacionar esa terquedad de los Kaulitz en ser diferentes frente al mundo, cada uno con su estilo musical y estético diametralmente opuesto al de su gemelo, y como al mismo tiempo se enorgullecían de su capacidad de adivinarse el pensamiento y compartir sueños. En más de una ocasión cuando todavía vivían en el departamento de Hamburg y se reunían a desayunar antes de que David pasara por ellos en la camioneta de la disquera, Bill o Tom habían empezado a contar un sueño de lo más inverosímil, sólo para que el otro lo interrumpiera agregando aclaraciones hasta el grado de ser éste quien contara el final, todo esto sin discutir ni una vez acerca de lo que sí era y lo que no en el sueño que al parecer habían compartido íntegro y sin diferir en nada.

—No son el primer par de gemelos que conozco, pero sí el único que encaja en ese cliché de película de terror donde son capaces de adivinar lo que el otro piensa y su comportamiento es de amantes fatalistas… —Ante aquella comparación, Franziska exhaló por la nariz—. Bueno…

—¿Y no te… horroriza? —Preguntó Gustav, quien a su vez había pasado por esa misma fase que su hermana y no reunía la cantidad de asco necesario como para sentirse repelido por ese par. Si acaso, una gran parte de sus sentimientos de rechazo tenían que ver con Bill y su egoísmo, sólo con Bill. Tom era punto y aparte de un tema del cual era un engranaje principal pero que Gustav prefería ignorar como tal.

—Pues no. Tampoco es como la próxima vez que nos encontremos vaya a darles las felicitaciones por salir del armario del incesto, pero tantos años de conocerlos, de observarlos interactuar, hacen que todo esto sea casi… natural. Eso es —murmuró Franziska para sí—. Como el eslabón perdido, y ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Si lo pones así…

Eso justificaba la falta de novios o novias según fuera el caso, y la eterna búsqueda de amor por parte de Bill y que nunca se concretaba porque a puertas cerradas éste afirmaba “no necesitar a nadie más que Tom” y viceversa por parte del mayor de los gemelos.

Una a una las piezas del rompecabezas que eran ese par fueron cayendo al alcance de Gustav, y éste por fin tuvo la capacidad de hacerlas embonar y contemplar la imagen completa.

No era sólo la ausencia de parejas, sino la dependencia del uno por el otro al grado de afirmar que puestos a prueba elegirían la muerte antes que ser separados; otros datos se convivencia saltaron con dolorosa obviedad, como su deseo de compartir cama más días a la semana de los que no y a pesar de contar cada uno con su dormitorio separado; su cercanía física que defendían con uñas y dientes cada vez que Gustav los atrapaba en algún área común acurrucados como cachorros…

Y la lista podía seguir y seguir…

—Temo ser la portadora de malas noticias, pero… —Franziska le colocó la mano en el hombro y apretó—. Estás utilizando todo esto para alejarte de Georgie.

—Yo no-…

—No era pregunta, era una afirmación. Te conozco. ¿Qué pasó antes?

—Uhm…

Porque falta le hacía tener una charla de corazón a corazón, Gustav empezó su relato en desorden cronológico, narrando hechos acontecidos en el último año y que iba desde el nuevo contrato, a la pelea que Georgie había tenido con Melissa, explicando de la mudanza de Robert, de ellos dos con su separación que no era tal, de sus discusiones, de las fechas que se acercaban y de otras que se iban. Un lío de escenarios, nombres y datos que Franziska absorbió como una esponja mientras le dosificaba un par de latas de cerveza que tenía en el refrigerador para relajarlo y mantener su lengua suelta mientras que ella se conformó con un té de manzanilla porque a la mañana siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar.

Liberando una carga que le había oprimido en el pecho sin estar el al tanto de ello, Gustav habló y habló hasta que la voz se le enronqueció por el uso, y apenas terminar, su vista se posó en un reloj de pared que marcaba casi las dos de la madrugada.

—Joder, Franny. Lo siento. Mañana entras a trabajar temprano, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes. Todo eso que me has contado es… Wow. Sólo… Wow —exclamó ella, permitiéndose unos segundos de cavilación antes de terminar de formar la opinión que había ido acumulando durante las últimas horas en las que Gustav se explayó a sus anchas—. ¿Quieres mi consejo de experta?

—Me da miedo decir que sí… Pero sabes que de ti aceptaré lo que venga.

—Esa es la actitud, y la verdad es que… Nuevamente, debes de tomar al toro por los cuernos.

—¿Eh? —Gustav arqueó una ceja.

—No literalmente, idiota. Es una expresión. —Franziska levantó ambos brazos al aire y se estiró, haciendo que los huesos de su espalda crujieran luego de tanto rato de mantener la misma posición—. A lo que me refiero es que, una vez más ha sido tu indecisión la que se ha llevado arrastrando consigo todo lo demás. Es decir, ¿por qué, Gus?

—¿Por qué _qué_? —Enfatizó éste sin comprender a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué antepusiste este berrinche sobre Georgie? Y eso es sólo la punta del iceberg… Si dices que la amas, demuéstralo con acciones y no con palabras. Vale, estabas en una situación especial con todo esto del secreto que salió a la luz y no tolerabas ni un minuto más debajo del mismo techo que Tom y Bill, ¿pero por qué carajos no te trajiste a Georgie contigo? Para ti, para ella, las limitaciones de dinero no existen. Pudieron haber vuelto a Alemania o no, se pudieron haber ido a donde quisieran en este mundo, haberse refugiado de sus problemas y llegado a un acuerdo, pero en su lugar volviste aquí, a lloriquear en las faldas de tu hermana. Por todo lo que eso vale, igual pudiste haber acudido a mamá y haberle pedido que te besara las raspaduras igual que cuando eras un crío de brazo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Replicó Gustav, quien había esperado comprensión total por parte de su hermana y apoyo incondicional, y en cambio ella le reñía.

—¿Ah no? Porque deja te digo que tus problemas son, con todo respeto, un tanto banales. Lo único que requieres para solucionarlos es aceptar que hay situaciones más allá de tu control y superarlo. Perdonar y olvidar en otros casos. Y tratándose de Georgie… —Franziska tamborileó los dedos sobre su pierna—. Bueno, eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo.

Gustav gruñó. —Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo.

—Porque lo es —sentenció su hermana sin pizca de conmiseración por él—. Esta semana han hecho recortes en la empresa de Frederick, ¿sabes? Y aunque él no estaba en la lista de despidos, es cada más más evidente que no llegará a fin de año. En mi trabajo no me va tan mal, pero con un sueldo se volverá imposible que los dos salgamos a flote. Y luego estábamos viendo la posibilidad de comprar una bonita casa para los dos, una donde los hijos que tendremos algún día tengan espacio para jugar con las mascotas que tendremos, pero ahora ese sueño se tambalea… Y menos mal que tenemos salud, y somos jóvenes y fuertes, porque si no…

Recomponiendo sus facciones que se habían torcido en una mueca, Franziska se aclaró la garganta.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, así es la vida. Y lo más probable es que de aquí a unos años Frederick y yo compartamos una buena carcajada al recordar los malos tiempos de nuestro matrimonio, pero ahora mismo no se trata de ningún paseo por un campo de flores. Es… estresante como mínimo volver a este departamento con el miedo en los huesos porque no sé si encontraré a mi esposo desconsolado porque su nombre fue el siguiente en la lista de despidos.

—Franny… Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ustedes. Te puedo dar el dinero que necesites… No es necesario que me lo devuelves, ni hoy ni nunca y-…

—Basta, Gus —lo detuvo su hermana con palmaditas amistosas en el muslo—. Estamos bien, en serio. Eso que te conté son contratiempos, no el fin del mundo. Tenemos ahorros, y sus padres prometieron ayudarnos a pagar las mensualidades del automóvil mientras Frederick esté de baja, así que estaremos a flote.

—Eso da igual. Yo quiero ayudar —se mantuvo Gustav firme—. Eres mi hermana. La mejor que he tenido.

—La única, querrás decir.

—¿Y qué con eso? También podrías ser la peor bajo ese sistema, pero resulta que no lo eres. Y… Cuando me cuentas eso me haces darme cuenta cuan mimado estoy por venirme abajo con… tonterías.

—Tus problemas no son tonterías —dijo Franziska, abandonando su espacio en el sillón y yéndose a sentar lado a lado con Gustav—, sólo son diferentes a los míos, y a los del resto del mundo. Todos tenemos distintas prioridades y complicaciones, pero no por ello unos son más importantes que otros. Si te hace sufrir todo lo que has pasado con Georgie, Bill y Tom, entonces es tan serio como mi factura vencida del gas, ¿vale? 

Igual que cuando eran pequeños y Gustav necesitaba de consuelo, Franziska le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la cabeza de éste encontró apoyó en su hombro.

—Tienes que dejar de huir, Gusti —le plantó un beso en la coronilla—, porque va a llegar el día en que Georgie se harte de ir detrás de ti y lo vas a lamentar.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo —musitó éste—. Pero supongo que es demasiado tarde para volver mis pasos atrás y retractarme de todo lo que dije e hice.

—Si son tus amigos, entenderán que lo hiciste motivado por el shock, pero también tú deberás estar consciente que todo tiene su límite… No sería mala idea que trataras eso antes que después, ¿uh?

—¿Y qué sugieres? Porque enviarles a los Kaulitz un ramo de rosas y una tarjeta de disculpas está más allá de mis capacidades.

—¿Un correo electrónico? Una llamada si poner tus sentimientos por escrito no es lo tuyo. Lo que sea, mientras que pongas de tu parte y demuestres que te interesa. Y lo mismo con Georgie…

—Uhm… —Tragando saliva, Gustav consideró que iba a ser más fácil contactar con Bill y Tom que con Georgie, quien de seguro, una vez pasada la primera etapa de tristeza, se habría de haber puesto furiosa con él y se negaría a contestar cualquier llamada que le hiciera. A su favor contaba con la ayuda de Tom, quien podría fungir como intermediario, pero eso sólo si antes se reconciliaba con el mayor de los gemelos y Bill accedía, ya que era la decisión final de los dos y no la de uno quien marcaba las pautas y…

Con un suspiro, Gustav se hundió más en su asiento y Franziska apoyó la mejilla contra su coronilla.

—¿Estás bien?

—No lo creo —murmuré éste—, pero supongo que lo estaré una vez que haga un par de llamadas y… Haga punto y aparte de esto, ¿no?

—Sería lo mejor.

—Vale, vale… —Aceptó Gustav que esa era la manera que tenía su hermana de poner la bola a girar, así que éste se soltó de su abrazo, y puesto en pie volvió a consultar el reloj.

Estaba a punto de ser las tres de la madrugada, lo que con una pequeña resta de las nueve horas de diferencia que había entre Magdeburg y LA le daba casi las ocho. Luego de varias semanas de convivencia, Gustav casi podía visualizarlos a todos ellos desperezándose en los sillones de la sala y decidiendo si pedir algo de comida a domicilio o trabajar como equipo y cocinarse algo por sí mismos. Para sorpresa de los cuatro involucrados, habían sido más veces que las que no en las que había resultado ganadora la segunda opción, y aunque era un fastidio tener que preparar a veces dos platillos principales diferentes para incluir la dieta vegetariana que ahora los gemelos seguían religiosamente por convicciones morales, lo cierto era que esos momentos en que se reunían en torno a la mesa de la cocina y comían juntos eran entre los primeros que Gustav más atesoraba.

—Puedes usar nuestro teléfono —le concedió Franziska el permiso—. Y no te preocupes por los minutos, que por ti es que tenemos un buen contrato para llamadas de larga distancia.

—Gracias —respondió Gustav, de antemano planeando pagar íntegro el próximo recibo para no causarle molestias.

—Yo me iré a la cama. Aunque no lo creas, este bello rostro que ves aquí necesita de sus buenas ocho horas de sueño para estar terso y rozagante, así que me retiro. En aquel armario hay sábanas y almohadas, y supongo que traes tu propio pijama y conoces bien dónde está el resto en este departamento…

—Sí, no te preocupes. Ve a dormir.

—Muy bien. Buenas noches, Gustav, o lo que quede de ellas… —Masculló Franziska lo último, sorprendiéndolo con un abrazo fuerte y que le congestionó los ojos a Gustav de lágrimas—. Que la cobardía no se lleve lo mejor de ti. ¿Ok?

—Ok —accedió éste, respondiendo al abrazo con igual fuerza y luego soltando a su hermana con anhelo de más—. Buenas noches, Franny.

A solas y con la única iluminación de una lámpara de pie, Gustav decidió que antes se ducharía y cambiaría de ropa, porque tantas horas en la cabina del avión y luego en el autobús le hacían sentir asqueroso y con una pátina de mugre de la que le costaría deshacerse con simple agua y jabón.

Su paso por el baño fue seguido por un sándwich de pavo y queso, y como había comido hasta quedar ahíto, optó por ensayar la conversación que planeaba mantener mientras se recostaba en el sofá-cama para ayudar a la digestión.

Con el teléfono en la mano y los párpados pesados, Gustav ni siquiera fue consciente del momento exacto en el que se quedó dormido, y así, en estado semicatatónico, se le escurrieron de entre sus dedos las siguientes trece horas de su vida.

 

Gustav despertó con un sobresalto cuando Frederick entró al departamento después de cumplir con su jornada laboral y por error cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Uhm… —Se incorporó sobre un codo, y la penumbra del cuarto le hizo comprender que horas antes al marcharse le habían dejado cerradas las persianas para no interrumpir su sueño, con tan mal tino que se había pasado con su tiempo de descanso y ya pasaba de mediodía—. ¿Qué horas son?

—Casi las cuatro. Yo he vuelto del trabajo, Franny volverá en una hora más —dijo Frederick, dejando sobre la barra de la cocina una bolsa de papel que contenía los víveres del día. Amodorrado Gustav lo observó sacar ingredientes para una sopa de verduras y pollo—. ¿El jet lag está haciendo de las suyas?

—Ni te imaginas, y mejor así… —Masculló Gustav—. Es como tener tres resacas y una deshidratación al mismo tiempo. Para mí serían las siete de la mañana, que es la hora a la que normalmente estoy en pie, pero…

—Seh, debe ser espantoso. Erm… Y supongo que Franziska se quedó contigo gran parte de la noche. Esta mañana apenas si podía levantarse de la cama.

—Lo siento. Fue mi culpa, me urgía una charla de hermanos que sólo ella me podía ofrecer.

—No te preocupes. Debe ser genial eso de tener un apoyo de ese tipo.

—Ah, cierto… —A la memoria de Gustav acudió el dato interesante de que Frederick había crecido como hijo único, y en chispazo de atrevimiento, éste decidió que tal vez su opinión le sería de ayuda—. Uhm, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Frederick se detuvo en su labor de lavar las verduras bajo el agua del fregadero y asintió. —Adelante, dispara.

—¿Qué piensas del incesto? —Atento a la repentina rigidez en los hombros y espalda de su cuñado, Gustav se apresuró a clarificar—. No lo digo por nada en particular, es sólo una teoría que tiene Franziska de que los hijos únicos, al crecer sin hermanos, encuentran el incesto menos perturbador que quienes sí lo hicimos. ¿Tú qué veredicto tienes al respecto?

—Eh… —Frederick cerró del todo el grifo y mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla de cocina, se tomó un par de segundos para articular su respuesta—. Vaya… Pues sí que Franziska no deja de sorprenderme. Es un tema peliagudo, ¿cómo es que salió a colación?

—Nada en especial —mintió Gustav—, lo vi por la televisión con Georgie, era el relato de un par de mellizos que… se enamoraron y… mantenían una relación ilícita. Hay bastantes casos de incesto en USA, ¿sabes? —Acomodó su versión de los hechos en el aire, y cruzó los dedos para que Frederick no lo atrapara in fraganti en la mentira—. El punto es que mientras que a mí me pareció aberrante como mínimo, ella lo justificó con todo ese tema de ser idénticos y compartir una cercanía superior a la de cualquier otro par de hermanos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y peleamos, y anoche cuando lo hablé con Franny me expuso como argumento que los hijos únicos tienen una visión diferente en materia de incesto porque son más una extensión del otro que simples hermanos entre sí, ¿pero tú qué opinas?

Frederick suspiró, y al hacerlo sonrió con alivio. —No soy un experto, pero si preguntas por mi veredicto, yo sería más de ponerme del lado de Georgie y Franziska, y no porque ésta última sea mi esposa, sino porque… ¿Cómo decirlo? Mmm… Una vida sin hermanos te hace ver el panorama desde un punto privilegiado. O bueno, tal vez esa no sea la palabra correcta, pero sí, crecer sin hermanos me ha convertido en la persona que soy hoy en día.

Gustav frunció el ceño. —Pero en relación a lo del incesto…

—Ah, en cuanto a eso, uh…. A riesgo de que me taches de pervertido, pero lo encontraría… Curioso. Casi interesante.

—¿Qué? —Profirió Gustav con el corazón subiéndole hasta la garganta—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque es algo que está fuera de mi alcance. Al menos en tema de hermanos. Y es que la cuestión central aquí es, por más que tratara de ponerme en sus zapatos y empatizar con su caso, yo no podría hacerlo. No crecí con ningún hermano o hermana luchando por la atención de mis padres, ni tampoco lidié con su constante compañía que me hiciera inmune a un enamoramiento. En el hipotético caso de que mi padre o madre hubiera tenido un hijo por fuera del matrimonio del que yo jamás hubiera tenido conocimiento hasta un determinado momento y después yo lo conociera… Aunque al menos la mitad de nuestro ADN fuera el mismo, no sería para mí familia, y nada me haría cambiar esa perspectiva, ¿sabes? No digo que eso automáticamente me hiciera considerar la posibilidad del incesto, pero para mí que jamás tuve esa relación con nadie, no sabría qué pautas seguir o cómo comportarme como ‘hermanos’ —enfatizó con comillas en el aire—, y nuestro vínculo familiar sería de todo menos de eso. Sé que suena confuso, pero así es como lo siento.

—Yo no podría ver a Franny con otros ojos que los de hermana… —Dijo Gustav, ladeando la cabeza—. Y planteando ese caso de un medio hermano o hermana  que de pronto apareciera en mi vida pues… Supongo que lo colocaría en la misma categoría que a Franziska. Sería lo lógico.

—Exacto. Y es por eso que para mí que soy hijo único y que no cuento con esa categoría todo este asunto del incesto me parezca… ajeno.

—¿Y en el caso de esos gemelos que vi en televisión?

Frederick se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros. —Ni idea. La mente humana es tan compleja, y todo ese rollo de los gemelos me pone los pelos de punta. Son una categoría muy aparte en la escala de hermanos, ¿no te parece?

—Si lo sabré yo… —Masculló Gustav con la imagen de Bill y Tom grabada en las retinas.

—Ah, cierto —captó en el acto Frederick de a quiénes se refería—. Perdona si me meto donde no me llaman, pero tus amigos, uhm, no sé bien sus nombres…

—Tom. Bill —rellenó Gustav los espacios en blanco.

—Ellos, sí. Son unidos, ¿no?

—Bastante.

—Un buen ejemplo de gemelos. ¿No tienen más hermanos?

—No, son sólo ellos dos.

—¿Y qué opinión tuvieron ellos del caso ese que viste por televisión?

—Uhm, ya ni recuerdo… —Se hundió Gustav—. Pero conociéndolos como lo hago, seguro que estarían de su parte. Para ese par no hay nada más importante que ellos mismos, la música incluida.

—Sí, dan esa impresión. No soy ni fan de la banda ni de su música, lo siento.

—No te preocupes —le quito pesó Gustav a esas nimiedades.

—Pero es casi imposible no cambiarle al televisor y toparme con ustedes, ¿eh? —Prosiguió Frederick—. Y la verdad es que llaman la atención.

—A donde quiera que vayan.

—Ajá. Y más que gemelos parecen… novios o algo. Eso entre tú y yo, claro está. No lo tomes a mal, tú los conoces mejor que yo, y yo sólo quiero compartirte mi punto de vista.

—No hay problema.

—Y sólo para dejarlo claro… —Dijo Frederick con absoluta seriedad—. No me gusta ser del tipo que juzga sin conocer toda la información, y en casos tan delicados como el incesto… Si ambas partes consienten y no le hacen daño a nadie, pues… ¿Quién soy yo para entrometerme en lo que no me incumbe?

—¿Pero y si se diera la ocasión en que sí te afectara?

—¿De qué manera? —Pidió su cuñado saber—. Porque están esas dos categorías que tendemos a confundir, entre lo que sí nos afecta, y lo que sentimos que nos afecta. En esa segunda a veces tiene más peso nuestro orgullo que el resto de los factores, y es un engorro saber diferenciarlas.

—Mmm, tienes un punto…

—¿Sí? Qué bien. Menos mal que tú también lo pienses así.

—Y Gus… —Se refirió Frederick por un apelativo que el baterista sólo toleraba de familia y amigos cercanos y que hasta entonces su cuñado se había refrenado de utilizar, pero que dada la naturaleza de su conversación y el nuevo nivel de confianza que habían inaugurado entre los dos, se había ganado—. Tengo una gran imaginación; a veces Franziska dice que es mi mayor atributo y también mi mayor defecto, así que no es un requisito que me aclares nada, pero… ¿Tiene esto que ver con que te hayas presentado de improviso con nosotros?

Gustav se le quedó viendo fijo sin asentir o denegar nada.

—Comprendo —dijo Frederick al cabo de unos segundos, cambiando después su tono de voz por otro más ligero en cuanto quedó patente que ese tema estaba cerrado para charlarlo entre ellos dos—. Franziska no tardará en llegar y seguro que se quejará de hambre. ¿No me ayudas a cortar las verduras? Así al menos podremos recibirla con la comida lista.

Haciendo a un lado las mantas y con la mente más despejada que nunca, cortesía del cuñado que apenas conocer había rechazado por atreverse a acercarse a su hermana pero que con el tiempo se ganó su sitio dentro del clan Schäfer, Gustav aceptó.

—Por supuesto. Deja sólo paso por el baño y te ayudaré en lo que sea.

Cumpliendo la triada de retrete, lavarse cara y dientes, Gustav se prestó a ser el ayudante de cocina más eficiente que Frederick hubiera tenido jamás, y a tiempo quedó la sopa de verduras y pollo para que al cruzar el umbral de la puerta con el maletín colgando a un lado y expresión cansada, el humor de Franziska diera un cambio radical y se transformara.

—Oh, qué bien huele —dijo apenas cerrar la puerta de entrada—. Ya veo que se han lucido, chicos.

—No me mires a mí —se zafó Gustav—, yo me limité a ayudar y seguir instrucciones.

Ocupándose de poner la vajilla y preparar una jarra de limonada, Gustav se sorprendió cuando Franziska se le acercó aprovechando una parada de Frederick al sanitario para preguntarle si había hablado ya con Georgie o con los gemelos.

—Bueno… no. Me quedé dormido antes de hacerlo, y hoy desperté tardísimo cuando Frederick ya estaba aquí, así que tendré que hacerlo más tarde.

—Más te vale… —Le advirtió su hermana con severidad—. Cada minuto que dejas pasar puede ser crucial.

—No exageres.

—Gus…

—Joder —masculló éste por lo bajo—. Si ya te dije que lo haré más tarde. No me atosigues, Franny.

—No lo haré —dijo ésta con un gruñido—, pero entonces no vengas llorando a mí cuando las consecuencias de tus actos por fin te alcancen y te muerdan el trasero.

—Eso no va a pasar —desdeñó Gustav la noción—. No seas exagerada.

Pero como ocurría cada vez que desafiaba al destino, Gustav acabaría por comprobar que la indecisión que adolecía era la raíz de una larga lista de sus males…

 

Con una parsimonia que en más de una ocasión le hizo acreedor de las críticas de Franziska, Gustav se demoró todavía tres días más en volver a coger el teléfono para llamar a LA y parchar de una vez por todas lo que estuviera roto entre él y sus amigos.

—Te estás tomando tu dulce tiempo… —Le chinchó Franziska la mañana del viernes, justo cuando hacía malabares frente a la puerta para echarse el abrigo encima, colgarse el paraguas en una de las bolsas, y no perder ni su bolso de mano ni el maletín—. Recuerda que la vida es todo aquello que se te escurre entre los dedos mientras esperas el momento propicio.

—No empieces a filosofar —le cortó Gustav el acto, sacudiendo luego el teléfono que llevaba entre los dedos—. ¿Ves? Hoy sin falta lo haré.

—Eso quiero atestiguarlo, pero como voy tarde a trabajar me tendré que quedar con las ganas —dijo su hermana y acabó de alistarse para salir por la puerta tras una breve despedida que Gustav respondió por igual.

A solas, porque Frederick ya había salido veinte minutos antes al trabajo, Gustav todavía se demoró una hora más en realizar la tan temida llamada. En pleno estado de eludir sus deberes como adulto, Gustav se había distraído limpiando el retrete y después la ducha, pero como el aroma a desinfectante le provocó un moqueo y ardor en los ojos, terminó por ceder.

—Pfff, soy un adulto responsable que hace lo debe y punto —murmuró para sí mientras marcaba los números y hesitaba frente al botón de llamar—. Ahora o nunca, Schäfer… —Y se lanzó.

Con el auricular pegado a la oreja, Gustav escuchó veinte tonos de marcado completos antes de rendirse. Según un pequeño cálculo mental, si para él eran las diez de la mañana, en LA era apenas la una de la madrugada. Una espantosa hora para llamar si se tratara de cualquier otra persona que Gustav conociera, pero tratándose de los Kaulitz, que tenían por costumbre contemplar el amanecer y dormir en el horario diurno, todavía era temprano para se hubieran ido a la cama. Gustav insistió un par de veces más, pero ya que nadie contestó, tuvo que rendirse.

Su día transcurrió viendo televisión y jugando con la consola que Frederick tenía conectada. Los juegos que tenía no eran nada fuera de lo especial, pero bastaron para que a Gustav se le fueran las horas lo menos aburridas posibles, con ocasionales intervalos en los que limpió y cocinó cuando ya no podía con su inquietud, y así fue como lo encontró Franziska cuando volvió a eso de las cuatro, con los pies sobre la mesa del centro y afanado en cruzar la línea de meta.

—De no ser por los millones que tienes en el banco ya te habría mandado de vuelta con mamá y papá para que ellos cuidaran de ti —bromeó con él—. ¿Es todo lo que has hecho en el día?

—Bueno, esto y limpié el baño y la cocina. Revisa por ti misma —dijo Gustav con la vista fija en la pantalla, a tiempo para terminar su partida en el primer puesto.

—Oh, y también preparaste la cena. ¿Qué es? —Olisqueó Franziska el contenido de las ollas.

—Pasta con salsa de tomate y especias italianas, y pan de ajo.

—¡Genial! —Se emocionó Franziska, porque si bien las dotes culinarias de Gustav no iban más allá de lo normal, sus habilidades para hornear eran otro asunto diferente—. A Frederick le encantará. La última vez que preparaste pan se pasó un mes completo refunfuñando que el de la panadería de siempre ya no le gustaba como antes.

Gustav le ayudó a Franziska a poner los platos y los cubiertos en la mesa, y mientras estaban en eso su hermana volvió a la carga con un tema que el baterista habría preferido evitar.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—¿Qué cosa?

—No te hagas el idiota —gruñó ella—, la charla. ¿Hiciste las paces con todos o…?

—Ah, eso… Pues… —Gustav depositó el tenedor en la mesa y lo alineó con el plato—. Nadie contestó. Hice un par de intentos, pero sin éxito. Y luego se hizo demasiado tarde…

—¿De qué hablas? —Consultó su hermana el reloj—. Son casi las cinco, allá deben ser las ocho. Es buena hora.

—Ya, pero Bill y Tom son criaturas nocturnas. Ahora mismo deben de estar en el quinto sueño, y la verdad es que tendría más probabilidades de agarrarlos de buen humor si no me entrometo con sus horas de descanso y espero un poco más.

—¿Qué tanto más?

—Vamos a ver… Si despiertan a eso de las tres, más una o dos horas para que desayunen y vuelvan a ser seres humanos… Yo diría que… —Gustav hizo el cálculo mental y arrojó una hora que sería una molestia para él—. A las dos de la mañana.

—Pues sin excusas ni pretextos de ningún tipo quiero que te levantes a esa hora y hagas esa llamada, ¿de acuerdo? —Le presionó su hermana—. Que al fin y al cabo no tienes ningún compromiso que te impida desvelarte, así que despabílate, Gus, que nadie más lo va a hacer por ti.

El baterista gruñó algo de vuelta, pero su respuesta se perdió en el aire con la llegada de Frederick, quien apenas cruzar el umbral aspiró el aire dentro de su departamento y exclamó:

—¿Es pan de ajo lo que huelo? Y más vale que sea casero.

Luego se sentaron a comer, y la conversación derivó por otros derroteros.

 

Gustav esperó despierto hasta las dos de la mañana y llamó… sin conseguir nada. Volvió a llamar a las tres, y luego a las cuatro, y habría de llegar a las cinco de no ser porque el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido.

Con más determinación que en otras ocasiones, Gustav continuó llamando a lo largo del sábado y domingo, y con cada intento su miedo se fue transformando en frustración y luego en franco enojo. ¿Es que no había nadie en la casa que contestara el maldito teléfono?

La llegada del lunes trajo para Gustav preocupación apenas contempló el calendario y descubrió que estaban a una escasa semana de presentarse frente al abogado y directivos de la disquera para renovar sus contratos y nadie daba señales de vida.

Decidido a no amilanarse, Gustav probó con llamar a sus números móviles a pesar de que la factura sería de infarto, pero como él mismo razonó, se lo podía permitir y no aceptaría un ‘no’ como respuesta cuando le extendiera el dinero a Franziska para pagarlo. Pero a pesar de su determinación, nadie contestó. En el caso de Georgie la línea estaba apagada, y en cuanto a Bill y Tom el tono de marcado se extendía hasta el infinito sin que nadie al otro lado se tomara la molestia de contestar.

Gustav recurrió entonces a su segunda mejor opción, y de entre los tres eligió a Tom para escribirle un correo electrónico pidiendo, no, _exigiendo_ que le explicara de una vez por todas qué clase de juego retorcido se traían entre manos para aislarlo. Con rabia acumulada que había ido subiendo de nivel conforme los días transcurrían y lo mantenían en la ignominia, Gustav desquitó su mal humor en tres largos párrafos donde les recordó que él era quien debía estar enojado con ellos, no al revés, y que si no tenía noticias suyas antes de cuarenta y ocho horas que mejor se olvidaran de que tenían un baterista.

«Y aquí es donde me quedo sin trabajo y mi carrera musical llega a su fin con tan sólo veintidós años», pensó éste al presionar la tecla de envío, pero ya qué. Su paciencia tenía un límite, y consideraba que se le estaba tratando injusto dadas las circunstancias, por lo que estaba en su derecho de plantar cara y exigir.

La respuesta de Tom no demoró más de dos horas, y Gustav leyó atento el bloque de texto que contenía más información de la que su cerebro estaba listo para procesar.

No sólo no estaban ni él ni Bill en LA, sino que en un éxodo masivo habían hecho reservaciones para volver a Alemania en un vuelo posterior al suyo por apenas unas horas, y justo en ese momento estaban en Loitsche con su madre y padrastro. Georgie había hecho lo mismo al empacar y marcharse, pero según lo que le explicó Tom, su destino había sido New York, con Robert, y según el último contacto que habían mantenido, no pisaría Alemania sino hasta el domingo previo a la firma de papeles. De su reticencia a contestar sus teléfonos móviles Tom se justificaba alegando que Bill llanamente no quería, y para su caso particular, no le veía sentido.

“Te tenemos miedo, y creemos que es buena idea poner distancia y darte tiempo para que al menos puedas digerir la noticia de eso que ya sabes…”, releyó Gustav varias veces la misma línea, y la sintió afilada, directo al corazón, porque era eso mismo que le había dicho a Georgie cuando la dejó atrás. Que le hacía falta un periodo de soledad, y un espacio para sí, que su egoísmo le había parecido lo normal, lo lógico, pero que ahora que le aplicaban ese mismo argumento le sentaba fatal.

“No voy a mentir diciendo que estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero hasta cierto punto lo puedo pasar por alto. No me siento con derecho para entrometerme en sus asuntos, y al final del día es lo único que importa en realidad”, escribió a su vez, y la respuesta tardó casi un día en llegar a su correo, pero entonces Gustav descubrió información que Tom se había guardado en su mensaje anterior.

En más líneas que antes y con un tono de mortificación, Tom le relevó la pelea que había ocurrido entre Georgie y Bill apenas Gustav se había marchado en el taxi. Una en la que hubo gritos, se lanzaron objetos, y las palabras hirientes fueron las que más daño causaron. Bill acusó a Georgie de haberlos forzado a revelar su relación frente a Georgie y ésta se mantuvo firme en su veredicto de que a la larga sería lo mejor para todos ellos como amigos y como banda, pero Bill no compartió con ella esa perspectiva, y la atacó con las mismas viejas ofensas de siempre.

“Lo mejor será que nos reunamos hasta el día de la firma y dejemos que el resto caiga bajo su propio peso”, escribió Tom como línea final, y Gustav llegó a esa misma conclusión, no por cómo se habían desarrollado los hechos, sino por las limitantes que los mantenían imposibilitados de más. Contra el silencio de Bill no podía, y Tom era su gemelo («entre otras cosas», se recordó Gustav con un malestar que cada vez se volvía menos agudo y pasaba a la categoría de crónico), por lo que estaba de su parte en las buenas, las malas y las peores. Y en cuarto a Georgie…

Su silenció se extendió a través de dos continentes, más allá de la llamada que por fin pudo conectar Gustav en el departamento de Robert en New York, y en el que el padre de la bajista declaró no tomar lado en su pelea, pero a la vez dejó muy en claro que la mejor estrategia que tenía Gustav de momento era darle eso mismo que antes le había pedido a Georgie.

—Así que tiempo, y espacio… —Repitió Gustav la sentencia que él mismo se había echado encima.

—Exacto —dijo Robert—. Eres un buen… hombre. No me cabe duda de ello, y has cuidado bien de Georgie hasta el momento, pero todo esto se ha salido de control y lo mejor para ustedes dos sería respetar los deseos del otro y guardar distancias; esperar a que la marea baje antes de adentrarse a aguas profundas y revueltas.

—Uhm, sí… —Se hundió Gustav bajo el peso de sus problemas que no hacían más que acumularse, y con la reunión a la vuelta de la esquina, un miedo incapacitante le hizo doler físicamente lo que en realidad era un dolor emocional—. De cualquier modo, gracias y… Sí, gracias.

La llamada finalizó sin que Gustav obtuviera mayor información de Georgie excepto que estaba bien, y que ella se contactaría con él el domingo, lo que no contribuyó a mejorar su estado anímico.

A regañadientes aceptando que le habían hecho tragar una cucharada de su propia amarga medicina, Gustav tuvo un escalofrío, y lo interpretó como un presagio más de la mala suerte que él mismo se labraba con sus titubeos.

Le estaba, por mucho que le pasara, bien servido por cobarde.

 

/*/*/*/*­


End file.
